Compartiendo El Baño
by M. Maroth Araya
Summary: Alfred y Arthur están viviendo juntos en la casa del inglés. Pero claro que, el vivir juntos, no es tan facil como parece y Arthur lo descubrirá un día que Alfred se meta al baño mientras se esté bañando.


**Declaimer:** Seamos honestos, Hetalia no me pertenece, nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será, pero este fic si es mío porque esta idea surgió en mi cabeza xD.

_A/N: En este fic los personajes que interactúan son Arthur (Inglaterra) y Alfred (EUA) de niño, con una leve aparición de Francis (Francia) xD._

_Esto se me ocurrió un día de ociosa que estaba lavando la loza y sospechaba que al mismo tiempo mi hermano mayor se estaba bañando (y era correcto xD, no saben cuanto me retó cuando terminó xD). Espero que les guste y divierta._

* * *

><p>(...)<p>

La puerta del baño se abrió silenciosamente permitiéndole al pequeño Alfred entrar. Dentro estaba Arthur cantando mientras se bañaba.

- _London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady_.

El pequeño se lo quedó mirando a través de la cortina por un rato mientras se bajaba los pantalones y sentaba en el inodoro, después de un rato se paró y tiró la cadena. El mayor dio un grito de dolor de inmediato y se asomó por la cortina.

- ¡¿Quién hizo eso? –gritó, pero al notar a su pequeña colonia subirse los pantalones se tranquilizó- Alfred, ¿fuiste tu quien tiró la cadena?

- Si –respondió con inocencia el pequeño-, tenía ganas de usar el baño.

El inglés miró con incomodidad al pequeño norteamericano para luego con un suspiro decirle:

- La próxima vez que quieras tirar la cadena cuando alguien se esté bañando tienes que avisarle debido a que la temperatura del agua cambia drásticamente y se calienta demasiado, ¿entendiste?

- Sí Arthur –respondió la pequeña colonia.

Después de esta pequeña aclaración, Arthur cerró la cortina de la ducha y se volvió a meter bajo el chorro del agua. El pequeño Alfred se lo quedó mirando por un rato en completo silencio, luego se acercó al lavamanos y, con un poco de jabón en sus manos, abrió la llave del agua.

- Gyaaa~! Too hot! ¿Y ahora qué? –volvió a gritar Arthur abriendo la cortina.

- Me estoy lavando las manos, esta vez me acordé de hacerlo –sonrió el niño.

Arthur lo miró con incomodidad, no sabía si felicitarlo por haberse acordado de lavarse las manos después de usar el baño o si retarlo por volver a abrir la llave del agua, aunque sólo le dijo que tuviera cuidado cada vez que tirara la cadena. El inglés sólo suspiró y cerró la cortina del baño.

- Bien hecho, ahora déjame terminar de bañar.

- Bueno Arthur –el niño sonrió y salió del baño, pero dudó por un segundo. Con curiosidad se acercó a la llave de agua y la abrió y cerró repetidas veces.

- Gyaaa~~! What now?

El pequeño se fue corriendo del baño riendo a carcajadas dejando la llave del agua abierta mientras de fondo se escuchaba al inglés gritar su nombre.

(...)

- ¡Hahaha! ¿Aún recuerdas esa jugarreta? –rió el norteamericano ahora grande.

- ¿Cómo la voy a olvidar? No pude bañarme con calma. El único lugar donde podía relajarme y tú me lo arruinaste –reclamó el inglés.

- Oh vamos Iggy, tu sabes que fue divertido –se acercó al mayor.

- No, nunca lo fue –el inglés se alejó de inmediato de su ex colonia protegiéndose con la cortina del baño-, ¡ahora déjame tranquilo y ándate de aquí! ¿No vez que quiero terminar de bañarme?

Arthur se lo quedó mirando asomando su cabeza por la cortina con mucho enojo. El norteamericano terminó por ceder y, alejándose del lavamanos, salió del baño del inglés.

"_Maldición, ese Alfred..._", pensaba Arthur mientras volvía a meterse bajo el chorro de agua "_Y pensar que cuando lo hacía me parecía tierno porque era pequeño, ahora que es grande y lo sigue haciendo ya no tiene gracia"._

- Gyaaa~! ¡Alfred! ¡Sal de mi casa! –gritó al sentir la temperatura del agua cambiar drásticamente.

Salió corriendo del baño ignorando si mojaba toda la casa y persiguió al norteamericano hasta llegar a la puerta. Alfred sólo se reía de la situación mientras corría del inglés.

- ¡Y no vuelvas más! –gritó ya en la puerta viéndolo correr.

- Oh, l'Angleterre –llamó Francis-, no sabía que a ti también te gustaba andar desnudo –dijo mostrando en su cara ciertos deseos lujuriosos.

El inglés gritó tapándose su parte baja con sus manos a la vez que cerraba la puerta con fuerza intentando escapar de la mirada del francés.

"_Maldito Alfred, todo esto es su culpa_", pensaba muy avergonzado.

(...)

* * *

><p><em><span>AN:__ xD ¿Y qué les pareció? Si sé, es algo muy corto y no es lo que algunos se esperaban. ¿Acaso querían un fic con lemon y/o besos de AlfredXArthur? No me gusta decir 'nunca', pero creo que nunca voy a hacer un fic sobre esos dos como pareja, tal vez lo haga como una simple relación entre hermanos o algo así, pero nunca los describiré como amantes._

_Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen algún review bueno, bonito y sincero (por favor que sea sincero) ^^._

_PD: Sí, hice que Arthur cantara __ London Bridge is falling down porque me acordé de Kuroshitsuji y de Sebastian cantar *¬*._


End file.
